Sterilization cases are utilized for sterilizing medical instruments. The sterilization cases retain the medical instruments and are inserted into a sterilizing machine, which sterilizes the medical instruments through a filter and openings formed in the sterilization cases. The sterilization cases may then continue to house the medical instruments until the medical instruments are needed, providing the container is not opened and/or the seal of the container is not compromised so that the contents remain sterile. However, with the openings formed in the sterilization cases, storage over a significant period of time may cause the medical instruments to become unsanitary with dust. Also, for record keeping purposes, it may be useful to keep records with the sterilization cases that include information related to the contents and can inform someone handling the sterilization cases when the medical instruments contained therein were last sterilized and verification that the instruments have, in fact, been sterilized. Standard sterilization cases are not built for record-keeping, leaving records to adhesively attached notes on the cases after sterilization is complete.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.